


если не память

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sea Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	если не память

_А что такое бессмертие,…_

…если не память?

_Густав Майринк, Ангел западного окна_

1

***

Это было время фантастического везения! Сначала был конкурс в Н. – в без преуменьшений лучшем журнале города, и я отправила туда свои статьи и заметки. Знаю, в таких случаях принято говорить, что без особой надежды, и, конечно, надеяться, было глупо, но я страшно хотела туда попасть – и попала. Когда пришло письмо, я несколько минут смотрела на адресата и боялась открыть, я была уверена, что там отказ, и мне хотелось еще хоть немного помечтать о стажировке, о том, как я стану звездой пера и шикарных вечеринок. Этим я и занялась, параллельно размышляя, а может, удалить письмо, не читать, но это было бы совсем трусливо, и я ткнула пальцем в экран и буквально онемела.

Все это было первым везением: конкурс в декабре, когда обычно все ленятся работать и уж тем более искать новичков, и то, что я все-таки послала туда работы, и то, что я прошла.

Дальше было больше – они платили стажерам зарплату, и я радостно отказалась от репетиторства и трех часов еженедельно в средней школе, которые выматывали меня больше, чем все лекции и семинары в университете, включая занудную историю древней словесности, где было настолько скучно, что однажды даже преподавательница уснула. Зарплата, о которой голубоглазая блондинка И., младшая помощница заместителя выпускающего редактора, которую приставили помочь мне освоиться, грустно сказала, что она неприлично маленькая, показалась мне огромной, и я была счастлива. Дальше – никакого Дьявол носит Прада, хотя я была уверена, что оно будет и что меня с позором выгонят через неделю – редакция была шумной и веселой, по ней весь день сновали штатные сотрудники, фотографы, фрилансеры, модели, и за первый месяц в Н. я встретилась и познакомилась с, кажется, большим количеством людей, чем за последние несколько лет. Курьеры без конца привозили подношения, и я скоро обзавелась модным всем, от обуви до аксессуаров, и коллеги, доброжелательные и ужасно милые, научили меня правильно вздыхать и капризничать, и вот я уже печально отводила глаза от новой палетки Шанель, потому что она, конечно, хороша, но совершенно не мои цвета, понимаете, и курьер лукаво улыбался, весело подмигивал и на следующий день привозил мои. 

Я не уставала восхищаться, радоваться, вот уж действительно, бежала на работу как на праздник, и с трудом заставляла себя не прогуливать пары и писать диплом.

Я хвалилась перед друзьями, требовала, чтобы и они осознавали, какое это сумасшедшее везение, но они беспечно отмахивались и тоже требовали, чтобы я перестала уже валить все на мифическую удачу и смирилась с тем, что я талантлива. Отчасти это было правдой, у меня было симпатичное портфолио, которое, благодаря работе становилось лучше и лучше, но другая, настоящая правда была в том, что регулярно, чаще да, чем нет, каждая строчка давалась мне с трудом, и иногда я часами вертела и пыталась приставить друг к другу слова, чтобы сложить из них что-то достойное. В редакции, к счастью, этого не замечали, и к середине весны, я писала уже не заметки, а крохотные статьи – для непосвященных разница была невелика, но для меня это было еще одной, едва ли не крупнейшей удачей.

Я уже говорила, что была счастлива? Я повторю еще, и еще, и еще сколько нужно раз – это было самое счастливое время в моей жизни. По крайней мере до лета.

***

В июне были экзамены, был диплом – я защитилась, не блестяще, ничего даже рядом с блестящим, но это меня волновало меньше всего, как и вздохи некоторых преподавателей, о том, что я и думать не желаю о магистратуре.

По-настоящему же лето началось в редакции, где я уже совсем стала своей и участвовала в ежегодной лотерее. Это была прекрасная традиция – начинающие и подающие надежду авторы, тянули бумажки с названиями приморских городов, куда потом и отправлялись на две, а то и три недели – делать летние материалы, но главное жить на берегу, купаться, пить молодое вино, крутить головокружительные романы и кутить – заниматься важными отпускными вещами. И здесь со мной было везение – я была рада и просто участвовать, и была бы рада любому городу – но вытянула В. – лучшее, что могло случиться, жемчужина, как писали в плохих рекламных текстах, любого лета, глоток свежего воздуха, пузырьки в бокале настоящего шампанского. Все мечтали попасть в В., а попала туда я – в шикарный отель, с шикарными командировочными, с шикарным журналистской картой, которая позволяла мне посещать любые вечеринки, и с шикарным чемоданом, набитым шикарными вещами.

\- With great power comes great responsibillity, - заунывно сообщила мне на прощание И., которая еще зимой бросила своего молодого человека, из вредности оставила себе его коллекцию комиксов и незаметно страшно ими увлеклась, так что сошлась с молодым человеком обратно, и они стали просаживать зарплаты на коллекционные выпуски и поездки на коны, откуда она непременно привозила очередную фигурку на стол и ворох глупых значков и подвесок, которые умудрялась стильно вписывать и в свой гардероб, и в одежду тех, кто пробегал мимо и не успевал вовремя отскочить.

\- Я учту, - ответила я, поправила значок с Акваменом на кардигане и твердо решила, что не потеряю голову, каким бы сногсшибательным ни оказался В.

***

Решить оказалось намного проще, чем этому решению следовать. 

Я не ходила по вечеринкам, вокруг и без этого было достаточно соблазнов – с раннего утра, когда меня будил размеренный рокот волн и нежные солнечные лучи, до ночи, когда я любовалась звездами на тихом, пустынном уголке пляжа, фотографировала их и сразу же удаляла снимки, все равно в них не было ничего ценного.

В середине было море, море, море – я плавала, пока не понимала, что сейчас руки или ноги просто откажут, я любовалась им и утром, и днем, и вечером, пьянела от запаха воды и водорослей, которые изредка появлялись на берегу, вся пропиталась солью и ветром, жмурилась от солнца и ярких бликов кварца в песке, почти задыхалась от восторга, но все же сумела взять себя в руки, когда поняла, что совсем неловко снова, в четвертый раз писать в редакцию, что здесь умопомрачительно хорошо. 

Я принялась за работу, и В. оказался будто бы создан для этого. Я искала персонажей для интервью, обычных, но интересных людей – и снова, снова феноменальное везение, один другого колоритнее, они буквально выскакивали из-за углов, быстро шли на контакт, легко соглашались поговорить, не смущались диктофона, рассказывали захватывающие истории. Я слушала и задавала вопросы, фотографировала их и город, делала материалы, отправляла их в редакцию, а по вечерам отправлялась по барам – флиртовала, хохотала, возвращалась в отель под утро – воздушная, усталая, одурманенная и совершенно счастливая.

2

***

Мы с приятелем вроде как две стороны одной медали. Или монеты. Или еще чего. 

Полные противоположности. Я болтаю без умолку, он в основном молчит, я улыбаюсь, он таинственно хмурится. Я знакомлюсь, он стесняется, я смеюсь, он грустит. Я люблю светлое, он темное, мне по вкусу сладкое, ему – кислое, я хожу в футболках, он всегда в рубашках, я люблю кино, а его не оторвать от книг. Я загорелый блондин, он бледный брюнет.

Понятно, что с такими, как мы, у девушек просто нет шансов.

***

Красавица появилась в середине сезона – первый раз здесь, у меня на такое глаз наметан, но по ней любой бы догадался: глаза сверкали, походка пружинила, ее пьянил воздух, лето, море, я наблюдал за ней с балкона, первые несколько дней просто наблюдал – и насмотреться не мог. Она была такая хорошенькая, такая бледная, что сияла на солнце, такая прелестная, улыбалась всем и никому сразу, вся светилась от радости, я сказал приятелю, эта – моя. Он высунулся на балкон, нахмурился, глянул на нее и промолчал.

Все было как обычно.

***

Вот только не было. Я редко ошибался, но с красавицей – ошибся. Она была не моя, хоть я и старался изо всех сил.

Познакомиться с ней вышло без труда, я, признаться, даже не ожидал, что она окажется настолько дружелюбной. Вблизи она была еще лучше, чем издалека, и я превзошел сам себя – в красках рассказал ей историю о дельфинах, которые спасли девочку в шторм, показал, что и девчачий голос могу сымитировать, и даже дельфинью речь (я сказал, что она красива, как первый весенний рассвет, самый яркий, когда на море еще лед не до конца сошел, но она, конечно, не поняла, а приятель только мрачно усмехнулся). Я рассказал сказку о потонувшем корабле и о сундуках с немыслимыми сокровищами, рассказал байку о русалке, которая сидит на пирсе в полнолуние и на любой вопрос отвечает только правду, рассказал, как киты и моржи появились из пальцев одной неудачливой невесты, а тюлени скидывали кожу, чтобы превратиться в невест поудачливее – она слушала внимательно, запоминала, записывала, ей все было интересно, и я радовался. Пока не заметил, что смотрит она не на меня, а на приятеля.

Так не принято, я так не делал никогда, но с красавицей решил попытаться. Мы пошли купаться на следующий день, она неплохо плавала, но опасалась воды, и я помог ей заплыть подальше, где глубина снова сменялась мелководьем, и стал учить держаться на спине. Я обнимал ее, гладил по спине, удерживал на поверхности, чтобы она расслабилась и позволила морю себя держать, и даже ни разу не подшутил, не притворился, что отпускаю. Она держалась за меня, сначала крепко, испуганно, потом – совсем легко, больше для уверенности. Она позволяла водить пальцем по щеке, гладить затылок, поправлять волосы, красавицы хороши всегда и везде, но эта с каждой секундой становилась лучше, и я чувствовал, как внутри разгорается не огонь даже, а целый великий пожар, как будто кто-то и правда осмелился море поджечь. Она щурилась от солнца, ласково, сама не замечая, терлась щекой о мою ладонь, мягко выдыхала, когда на разгоряченную кожу дул прохладный ветер, как тут сдержаться? Я подхватил ее, прижал к себе, почти прикоснулся губами к ее губам и тихо спросил:

\- Можно?

Ее разморили море и солнце, она была нежная, немного сонная, она выдохнула, да, да, и я ее поцеловал. 

Красавица была сладкая, как солнечная дыня, как медовая вода – я знал, что нельзя, знал, что она не моя, но оторваться от ее губ не мог. Как и остановиться не смог, когда она перевернулась, схватилась руками за мои плечи, обхватила ногами талию и шепнула мне, ну давай же, скорее.

Мне хотелось попробовать ее всю, и здесь, и на берегу, и в постели, и везде, где только можно, но я знал, что этого не случится. Мне хотелось быть медленным, никуда не торопиться, наслаждаться каждой секундой, томить ее, пока она не начнет умолять, но я знал, что так нельзя. Я был быстрым, резким, как она хотела, и это все равно оказалось лучшим, что со мной случалось за долгие, долгие годы.

Она мечтательно улыбнулась в конце, томно опустила голову мне на плечо, и я почувствовал, как в груди распускаются лимонно-желтые актинии надежды, но одернул себя, и правильно – когда мы вышли на берег, она уже обо мне забыла, снова смотрела только на приятеля.

Я бы ревновал, если бы мог. Я бы злился, если бы мог.

Но выходило только печалиться, и актинии в груди из желтых стали пунцовыми, кирпичными, а потом и вовсе поблекли, как на выгоревшем на солнце рисунке. Я грустил, но продолжал шутить и улыбаться. Приятель хмурился и молчал. Красавица не сводила с него глаз.

3

***

Ах, как я была влюблена!

Днем мы гуляли по городу, ели мороженое, я – клубничное, А. – шоколадное, горькое, П. не ел, болтал без умолку, и я бы злилась, но истории были интереснейшие, по вечерам я переписывала их для большой статьи, и она становилась лучше с каждым словом. П. болтал, и заразительно смеялся, и весело шутил, он был просто прелесть, но я бы с радостью отправила его куда-нибудь погулять, чтобы остаться с А. наедине, только он не позволял этого сделать. Я не понимала, как, он ведь все время молчал, я слышала его голос буквально дважды – когда он представился и когда извинился, что случайно меня коснулся – этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы полюбить и страстно хотеть услышать его снова.

Все остальное – и как он смущался, и как легко краснел, и как хмурился, как серьезно разглядывал волны – это, и остальное, все другое, все в А. я любила.

Мы гуляли втроем. Они заходили за мной рано утром, и мы шли купаться, пока на пляже было сравнительно мало людей (П. было не вытащить из воды, А. – туда не затащить), потом мы завтракали, бродили по променаду или паркам, пили смузи или молочные коктейли у фонтанов или на берегу, снова гуляли, обедали, опять гуляли, опять плавали, по порядку дегустировали все из винных карт в барах, снова шли на море, чтобы смотреть закаты, возвращались в бар и шли по порядку в меню с шотами или крепкими коктейлями, после они провожали меня в отель, я устраивалась на балконе и под шум моря и ветра начинала работать.

Никогда еще это не давалось мне так просто. Слова рвались наружу, я с трудом успевала их записывать, поражалась сама себе и тому, как выходило хорошо – я придирчиво разглядывала каждый текст, но они почти не требовали правки. Я отправлял их в редакцию, по четыре, пять штук за ночь, пока не получила письмо от главного редактора, где было написано, окстись и иди уже предаваться порокам, кстати, поздравляю, теперь ты в штате, но с материалами завязывай, никакого журнала не хватит их опубликовать. Дальше было о том, что они отправили пару статей в ежемесячник о путешествиях, и там их взяли, и я, довольная, пошла спать. И мечтать о пороках, которым с удовольствием бы предавалась, если бы А. оказался не против.

***

Наутро я перечитала письмо, обрадовалась еще больше, а днем набралась смелости, оттащила П. в аллею, пока А. покупал мороженое, и попросила исчезнуть куда-нибудь на вечер, ну, чтобы мы могли побыть вдвоем.

П. грустно вздохнул, сказал, что понимает, и пообещал устроить все в лучшем виде.

И устроил. После заката, когда я уже изнывала от его общества, он потащил нас на пирс, где нашлась бутылка вина, бокалы, клубника и черешня, подмигнул мне, шепнул что-то на ухо А. и исчез в синих сумерках.

А. разливал вино, ел черешню, молчал, я взволнованно несла чепуху, не могла остановиться, не могла хотя бы задать вопрос, я страшно его хотела, до темноты в глазах, до головокружения, я бы согласилась даже просто держать его за руку – но он смотрел так внимательно и строго, что я не решалась прикоснуться. Это, как и многое другое в нем, было удивительным – он держался, будто намного старше меня, но это ведь не правда, я знала, что он старше всего на полтора года, знала, что он начинающий писатель, но никому пока не показывает наработки, знала, какие книги, музыку, фильмы он любит – все это разболтал П., и за это я была ему благодарна (хотя он, конечно, мог бы по-дружески намекнуть А., что я в него по уши влюблена, или объяснить мне, как к нему подступиться).

Ночи в В. наступали внезапно и были черные, поразительные, но звезды светили ярко, круглая луна, казалось, висела совсем близко, ветер трепал мои волосы, море волновалось, и на ноги попадали брызги, отчего-то я была уверена, сегодня что-то случится – не обязательно хорошее, но все равно я ждала, ждала с любопытством, затаив дыхание. Все вдруг показалось мне постановкой, и эта ночь, и соленый запах, и даже сам А. 

Я сказала ему об этом. Сказала, что уже практически жду, как в любую секунду из-за картонной волны выпрыгнет гример, чтобы припудрить мне нос, или режиссер закричит, что нужно еще раз повторить сцену – или что-то похожее произойдет. А. фыркнул, почти весело, я улыбнулась, он наконец повернулся ко мне – он был напряжен, и мне хотелось провести пальцами по его шее, рукам, успокоить любым способом, я почти потянулась – но тут заверещал телефон. Редактор. Завтра обязательно нужно вернуться, страшный аврал, билет уже купили, такси заказали, от меня только и требуется, что проснуться вовремя и чемодан не забыть.

Пока я ошарашено выясняла, в чем дело, я успела заметить, что А. расслабился и даже перестал хмуриться. Когда редактор положила трубку, он сказал, что проводит меня до отеля, я попыталась отказаться, объяснить, что умею быстро собираться, успею и утром, но он был непреклонен, и я согласилась.

Мы уходили, и он легко придерживал меня за локоть, будто я в любой момент могла сбежать, сквозь рукав я чувствовала, какие ледяные у него пальцы, я хотела прижаться к нему всем телом, но оглянулась на пирс и замерла. Вино оказалось слишком крепким, или рассказы П. подействовали, или еще что-то – я увидела, что на волнорезе сидит русалка – длинные рыжие волосы, белоснежная, светящаяся кожа, жемчужное платье. Она посмотрела на меня, задумчиво улыбнулась, подмигнула и бесшумно прыгнула в воду. 

\- Ты видел? – спросила я у А. и дернула его за рукав.

\- Нет, - ответил он, крепко взял меня за руку и быстро пошел прочь от воды.

***

Наутро я уезжала. 

П. был расстроен, изо всех сил обнял меня на прощание, потребовал, чтобы я не пропадала, и обязательно писала, звонила, а лучше бросала все и переезжала сюда, А. церемонно пожал мне руку, отстранился, когда я попыталась его поцеловать, – и выглядел так собранно и спокойно, что я практически услышала звон, с которым разбилось мое сердце.

В такси было прохладно, пахло чем-то хвойным, по радио передавали, что близится сезон дождей, таксист жаловался на ремонт дороги и пробки в неожиданных местах, а я глотала слезы и не смотрела в окно.

4

***

Началось все до крайности просто, как у всех – я написал рассказ. В нем по городу бродил парень, моя полная противоположность: жизнерадостный, дружелюбный, открытый, смелый, он знакомился с юными девушками, очаровывал их, влюблял в себя, а потом сжирал их в полнолуние, потому что на самом деле был морским чудовищем. Рассказ занял первое место в конкурсе на местном форуме, я получил гору ценных и не очень рекомендаций, критически оглядел его, поправил, что счел нужным, и отправил его на настоящий, взрослый конкурс – и стал ждать заслуженной победы.

Мне тогда было пятнадцать.

***

К двадцати пяти у меня было под сотню рассказов, и все они были хороши – в меру страшные, в меру мрачные, в меру новаторские – все в них было как нужно, но всегда чего-то не хватало, какой-то важной мелочи, и я занимал третье, второе места, и впадал в ярость или в депрессию, но всегда, обязательно изнывал, как мне хотелось выиграть.

Очередной весной был очередной конкурс, и я сидел дома, обложившись списками с названиями, выбирал, что отправить, и вдруг вспомнил его, свой первый. Я снова принялся с ним возиться, он был хорош, но я сделал его идеальным и в этот раз был абсолютно уверен в результате. 

Я не победил. Не попал даже в призовую тройку, мое имя и название рассказа ютились на строчке ближе к концу первой десятки, и я не мог поверить своим глазам. Как и потом – не смог, когда кто-то сердобольный из жюри прислал мне письмо с разъяснениями, где похвалил все, от языка до идеи, и даже любезно обозначил проблему, единственную – в моем персонаже было слишком мало жизни.

Я не ответил. Схватил бутылку виски и побежал рыдать на пляж, в свое тайное место, куда никогда не забредали туристы.

***

Я помню, как горько вопрошал у луны, звезд, ветра и у моря – как, как в нем может быть недостаточно жизни, когда вот он – я тряс смятыми листами – куда уж больше. Я снова пил, снова рыдал и захлебывался всхлипами, снова спрашивал и в конце концов, когда бутылка опустела, скомкал рассказ и швырнул его в волны.

Тогда из моря вышла русалка.

То есть не русалка, конечно, она ведь вышла, у нее были ноги, но как иначе назвать – она была соткана из воды и пены, с глянцевыми багрянками вместо волос, с блестящими жемчужинами вместо зрачков – она была потрясающе красива.

Она протянула мне листы и пропела шумом волн:

\- Ты обронил.

Она улыбнулась – вместо зубов у нее были острые витые раковины, она показала мне вторую руку, на ладони лежал светящийся камень. Я взял его и едва не обжегся о раскаленную, пусть и несуществующую кожу. Она сказала:

\- Съешь его и получишь все, о чем мечтаешь.

Я проглотил камень, и он встал у меня поперек горла. Она рассмеялась, звонко и страшно, как эхо в морской пещере. Я тоже хотел – но не смог.

Наутро у меня на запястье вырос мутно-серый полип. Я хотел оторвать его, но это было слишком больно. Наутро у меня на щеке вырос туманно-белый морской желудь. Я даже не смог к нему прикоснуться, от боли потемнело в глазах и я едва не потерял сознание.

Наутро в моей квартире стало пахнуть морской водой, а стены заняли цветные кораллы, ежи с короткими и длинными иглами и звезды, огромные и крохотные.

Наутро в моей квартире появился П. – мой персонаж, улыбчивый, бодрый, разговорчивый – точно такой, каким я его написал. Совершенно живой.

5

***

С А. было просто договориться – но оно, честно говоря, почти всегда так, с любым просто договориться, когда он или она ответить не может, сопротивляться не может, задыхается от боли, которая только и уходит, если подчиняешься. Но А. мне нравился. В конце концов, он написал меня приятным парнем, а значит, таким я и был – очаровательным, смешливым, добрым – не то что в прошлый раз у того старика-зануды, который писал о морском монстре как о настоящем монстре, а потом и вовсе отказался выходить из дома, пока совсем не засох – тогда я голодал. И со старухой, которая было до него, тоже голодал – она написала себе молодого любовника, и я любил бы ее всем сердцем, но вот беда, она себя ненавидела, и это было в истории – поэтому и я ее ненавидел. Согревал ночами, обнимал, шептал ласковые слова – и ненавидел. Она кисла от ревности, плесневела и не давала мне есть. Как я был рад, когда мы наконец умерли! 

А. с самого начала был лучше этих двоих, а когда притерпелся, заговорил, заново научился ходить и держать себя в форме, он мне еще больше понравился, я его даже приятелем звать стал. С ним голодать не пришлось, с ним у нас все замечательно вышло – мы делились, не то что мне голову, а ему – ноги, нет, одну я брал, а следующую – он. Компромисс, говорил он, симбиоз – я, и конечно, ему не нравилось их есть, но он ел, и продлевал этим себе – ну, и мне тоже – жизнь.

***

Все у нас было хорошо, из сезона в сезон, из года в год, третий десяток уже так пошел, я, признаться, расслабился, а он взбрыкнул. 

Красавица была непростая, и он это раньше заметил. Нам бы ее плоти и фантазии надолго хватило, но он все ждал, отмахивался, что момент не тот – моментов было предостаточно, но я не беспокоился, хотя стоило бы – потому что А. взял и отпустил ее.

***

Сначала я был в шоке. Потом – в ярости, но это быстро прошло, не таким он меня написал. Эмоция исчезла, толком и не появившись, и мы одновременно это поняли, и я, я испугался, а он обрадовался. И ударил меня.

Мы дрались неловко, неумело, размахивали руками и ногами, толком не задевали друг друга, а потом рухнули на пол и катались по нему. Ясно было, кто победит, потому что он-то, рыцарь, дрался за свою красавицу, а я – всего-то за это тело. Он прижал меня к полу, пошарил рукой под столом и занес надо мной блестящий острый нож – точно как в Русалочке, не зря все-таки, выходит, сидел над книжками все эти годы. Я рассмеялся. Он глянул на перламутровое острие и тоже фыркнул, но хватку не ослабил.

\- И что теперь? – спросил я. – И почему из-за нее? Знаешь ведь, что я догонять не стану. Да и все равно, она слишком сладкая для тебя была бы.

\- Нет, - ответил он, - ничего ты не понял. Это все напускное было, ненастоящее. На самом деле она как холодный туман перед рассветом, и за радостью у нее тоска прячется, неустроенность и отчаяние. Она совсем как я.

Я снова рассмеялся – все-таки хорошо нам с ним было, даже разговаривали почти одинаково. Потом я задумался о красавице, что может, он и был прав. Может, поэтому меня к ней и потянуло.

Время текло, на улице темнело, я лежал на полу, он сидел на мне, прижимал меня, ну так, больше для вида, и сосредоточенно разглядывал острый нож. Синяя старушка-линкия, которая одной рукой держалась за стрелку часов на стене, со шлепком свалилась на пол, когда стрелка передвинулась – и медленно поползла обратно. Ей отчего-то эти часы нравились, и больше никому она на них забираться не позволяла.

\- Так что теперь? – спросил я снова, когда она полстены проползла, а мне надоело так лежать.

Он вздохнул. И убил меня.

Я бы его с собой позвал, но знал, что он не согласится. Я обернулся соленой пеной и вернулся в море. Приятель остался умирать.

6

***

Я писала, и писала, и писала – как одержимая. Статьи, очерки, эссе, стихи, ох, сколько же стихов я написала, и сколько писем не отправила – все ему, все о том, как я люблю, люблю, люблю. В редакции сначала нарадоваться не могли, даже И. сбила привычный градус унылости и хвалила меня за производительность, за темы, за стиль, но позже забеспокоилась, а за ней и остальные. Мне подсовывали материалы о профдеформации, рассказывали, как страшно – перегореть, убеждали, что нужно и отдыхать, и наконец, в середине ноября редактор отправила меня в принудительный отпуск. Я сразу же купила билет, заказала номер, отель пустовал, и вышло занять тот же, где я была летом, - и помчалась.

***

Вернуться было странно – я будто бы приехала в другой город. Никакого солнца, никакого блеска в песке, было пасмурно, страшно холодно, колючий ветер игнорировал статьи о многослойности и всегда пробирался внутрь, к телу, море злобно бросалось на берег, вокруг никого не было, и почти все было закрыто.

Номера А. и П. оказались несуществующими, аккаунты исчезли из соцсетей, электронные письма возвращались с пометкой, что таких адресов нет, а адреса физического я не знала. Журналистское расследование, говорила я сотрудникам редких открытых баров, но про себя почему-то называла это походом аргонавтов. Бармены и официанты с трудом, но вспоминали меня и контрастных молодых людей, с которыми я была, но никто их потом не видел и уж тем более не знал, кто они и где живут.

Я продолжала кутаться и бродить по улицам и по берегу, все еще уверенная, что в этот раз точно случится как летом – на меня налетит П., заболтает, за минуту выдаст сотню подробностей обо всем сразу, а сзади будет стоять А., задумчивый и мрачный.

***

Я завела привычку читать местные новости, не только в онлайн-сми и по тегам, нет, по утрам я выбиралась за местными газетами и читала их от первой до последней страницы. 

Обычно я брала все, что вышло, но этим утром мне захотелось взять только одну, и я стащила перчатки, чтобы открыть ее сразу, и увидела странную заметку, чей-то невнятный и путанный рассказ о квартире, где на стенах росли водоросли, а по потолку бегали крабы – я не смогла бы ответить, если кто-то спросил бы, но точно знала – мне туда нужно.

***

Ворота во двор были открыты, дверь в подъезд – тоже, дверь в квартиру приветливо распахнулась, когда я подошла, я шагнула внутрь – и будто бы попала в аквариум, только без воды. Водоросли, кораллы, ежи и ракушки, спертый воздух густо пахнул солью, я рассматривала все это, пыталась сообразить, как такое вообще возможно, пока не заметила, что все, что могло двигаться, и звезды, и крабы, и насекомые – ползли и шли по коридору в комнату. Я пошла за ними.

В комнате было совсем душно, сложно дышать, я стянула шарф, сняла куртку, заставила себя расслабиться и, кажется, привыкла. Воздух здесь был поразительный, он был как вода – сквозь него все виделось неясно, расплывчато. Я засмотрелась на свои волосы – они не лежали на плечах, а разлетались плавными волнами вокруг головы, засмотрелась на стены и потолок, все в ярких растениях и цветных существах, засмотрелась на одинокую синюю морскую звезду на настенных часах, вздрогнула, когда волосы потянуло, и из них выпутался и замер рядом крупный сизый морской конек. Я осторожно коснулась его бока пальцем – морской конек дернулся в одну сторону, я – в другую, и тогда я наконец увидела А. 

Он был в огромной черной толстовке, капюшон закрывал лицо, руки были в перчатках, но я все равно его узнала. Он сидел на полу и ел человека в полицейской форме.

\- Уходи немедленно, - сказал он, не поднимая головы, - сейчас же.

Я осталась на месте и смотрела, как он вгрызается в руку с разодранным рукавом. Смотрела, как кровь расплывается полупрозрачным облаком, чувствовала запах сырого мяса, слышала влажный звук, с которым отрывались полоски кожи, меня мутило, но я была совершенно спокойна.

Я сказала, тебе тоже нужно отсюда уходить. Я шагнула вперед, взяла А. за локоть и потянула за собой. Он надвинул капюшон еще глубже, схватил пальто, укутался в него, сам взял меня за руку и послушно пошел.

Мы вышли из квартиры, я взяла у него ключи и заперла дверь, пару раз глубоко вдохнула нормальный воздух, вспомнила, что забыла куртку, но решила не возвращаться. Мы вышли на улицу, и я не знала, куда идти, и повела его по тонкой, едва заметной тропинке, как оказалось, к морю.

Это был каменистый пляж, и мы уселись на большом валуне, близко, плечом к плечу, А. привалился ко мне, он дрожал, хрипло и тяжело дышал, я осторожно гладила его по руке и слушала, как в темноте ревут волны.

\- Где П.? – спросила я, когда он перестал вздрагивать.

Он рассмеялся – радостно, легко, и ответил:

\- Его больше нет. И меня скоро не будет.

И надолго замолчал.

***

Когда я совсем замерзла, он отдал мне пальто и повторил – не знаю, в какой уже раз, что мне нужно бежать, пока у него выходит держаться, но я снова ответила, нет.

\- Пожалуйста, - тоскливо попросил он, - уходи. 

Я пообещала, что уйду – когда увижу его. 

И он стянул капюшон. 

Под ним не оказалось лица. Были раковины, чешуя, бесконечно передвигающиеся глянцевые спины, усы, лапы, крупинки песка, перламутровые обломки, матовое стекло – и человеческие глаза, темные, знакомые, усталые и строгие. У меня перехватило дыхание. Я смотрела и смотрела, не боялась, не хотела отодвинуться, мне не было неприятно – я потянулась к его щеке, к месту, где должна была быть щека, но он перехватил мою руку – в перчатке тоже что-то двигалось, кололось, шуршало. А. крепко сжал мое запястье, заглянул мне в глаза и твердо сказал:

\- Нет.

И рассыпался горой живого и неживого. Рядом со мной, в куче одежды били хвостами и задыхались рыбы, серебристо переливались бледные медузы, крабы с полипами на спинах горделиво маршировали к воде, за ними спешили рачки, высовывались языки из раковин, извивались звезды. Гора уменьшалась, пока не остались только мертвые тела, обломки, осколки – и яркий, светящийся камень.

Я взяла его.

Надо мной закричала чайка, я подняла голову – прояснилось, туч больше не было, сияла полная луна, сияли звезды, и я посмотрела на море. Оттуда, по дорожке из света вышла русалка.

Та самая, что сидела летом на пирсе, – в жемчужном платье, с огненными волосами, вся будто бы из воды и пены. Удивительно красивая.

Она печально улыбнулась и наклонилась ко мне.

\- Его еще можно вернуть, - сказала она, - съешь камень – и он вернется.

Чайка закричала пронзительно, будто от боли, и я вздрогнула. П. говорил что-то о русалке в полнолуние, но я не могла вспомнить что.

\- Ну же, - сказала она, - я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты не съешь камень.

К чайке присоединилась еще одна, и еще, и скоро за резкими тоскливыми криками было не расслышать русалку и море. Она перестала говорить. Ласково провела горячей ладонью по моим волосам и стала возвращаться к воде.

\- Постой! – крикнула я, и чайки замолчали. Что же рассказывал П.? Что-то о сокровищах и невестах, о дельфинах и спасенных детях – что-то важное крутилось в голове, но я не могла ухватиться за мысль.

Русалка обернулась.

Я проглотила камень, и он встал у меня поперек горла.

Русалка звонко рассмеялась.

Я тоже хотела – но не смогла.

Конец.


End file.
